¿Quien soy?
by Detective Hikaru
Summary: Tras una misión, Allen resulta gravemente herido, pero tal vez ese no sea el daño que más preocupe. ¿Posible Laven?
1. Chapter 1

Memorias perdidas

Yay!! Que nervios, este es mi primer fic (no colectivo) en dos años… o creo que uno, así que no esperen sea la gran cosa, XD, solo soy buena escribiendo mis series nwn…

Disclaimer: Si D Gray Fuera mío, hubiese continuado la serie hasta el día de mi muerte XD

Unos pasos recorrían rápidamente los pasillos de la orden mientras en su camino dejaban un extenso rastro de sangre, la respiración del Bookman junior era agitada, y en sus brazos cargaba a un inconsciente Allen que tenía una profunda abertura en el abdomen de la cual emergía sin parar aquel líquido rojo. Su objetivo era llegar lo más rápido posible a la enfermería, se preguntaba cómo era que eso había sucedido, como era que había dejado pasar algo semejante, sin embargo, sus culpas no curarían a Allen. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería de una patada y corrió a dejarle en una cama, luego de eso, fue sacado a empujones por la enfermera, sin ánimos para renegar, se limitó a golpear la pared del lado de la puerta mientras rechinaba sus dientes, se dio la vuelta y recostándose en la pared se dejó caer hasta el suelo, quedando en posición fetal y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, aunque sea, había reaccionado a tiempo para que el brazo de Lulubel no le hubiese causado un daño fatal.

En el mismo corredor por donde Lavi había movilizado a Allen, se abrían paso dos personas, Lenalee y Kanda, y aunque de Kanda no era del tipo que se preocupaba cuando sus "amigos" estaban al borde de la muerte, en ese momento sentía una nausea tremenda en el estómago al saber que el "moyashi" había llegado mal herido, y el rastro dejaba aún más que pensar, la vida del destructor del tiempo se estaba esfumando por sus poros. Ambos se detuvieron de golpe al llegar a la esquina por donde ya se encontraba el tramo del camino para llegar a la enfermería, ahí estaba Lavi, en la misma posición

-Tsk- Kanda giró el rostro y se dio la vuelta para recostarse contra la pared

-Espero que Allen-kun esté bien- Apretaba con fuerza sus manos

-Ese Moyashi, siempre metiéndose en problemas y preocupando a todos en la orden…-Cerraba los ojos con su ya conocido orgullo.

Lenalee y Kanda prefirieron mantener sus distancias, no parecía el momento perfecto para acercarse a Lavi, jamás, desde que había conocido a Lavi le habían visto tan perturbado, Lenalee esperaba el instante en el que Lavi se viera más tranquilo para escuchar a alguien, más, eso no sucedió hasta que el chillido que emitía aquella vieja puerta al abrirse sacó a los tres de sus pensamientos, Lavi giró lentamente el rostro y siguió la extensión del vestido de la enfermera en jefe hasta dar con su arrugada cara, se puso lentamente de pie y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a la anciana… mujer… en fin… ya había caído la noche ¿tan rápido pasaba el tiempo?

-No fue nada realmente grave…- Abrió paso para que Lavi entrara a la enfermería buscando con la mirada la cama en la que permanecía Allen- Obviamente no está aún consciente, pero puede permanecer acá hasta que despierte, si prefiere…-Lavi esbozó finalmente una sonrisa al hallar la cama de Allen, luego camino hasta el cojeando y se sentó en un banco que permanecía al lado. La enfermera se asomó por el borde de la puerta y miró a Lenalee y Kanda que permanecían ajenos a la escena- ¿No van a pasar?-Lenalee sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió hacia la enfermería, Kanda la siguió a paso lento y con el ceño fruncido, para cuando llegase a la puerta reverenciara a la mujer y continuara su camino, parece que Kanda se encontraba mejor tras saber que el "Moyashi" estaba bien

-¡¡Lavi!!- Se acercó al lado del pelirrojo el cual le volteó a mirar- Me alegro de que ambos ya estén mejor- Dio un suspiro tras una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-Hierba mala nunca muere- Se acercaba lentamente Kanda al grupo

-Yuu-chan- sonríe con burla Lavi- ¿Estas preocupado por el moyashi?- En ese momento Lavi se fue de para atrás en la silla al no notar cuando el samurái desenvainó su katana y había sentido como su vida número quince de conejo con suerte se iba tras un paro cardiaco

-Ya te dije que NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA- Lo decía entre dientes mientras acercaba la punta de mugen peligrosamente al cuello de Lavi, el cual observaba más que aterrado aquella punta que tantas pesadillas le había hecho tener por tantos años

-¡¡Kanda!!- Lenalee se levantó de golpe y tomó la mano del samurái en la cual mantenía empuñada a Mugen, antes de que Lavi se quedara sin garganta- Estamos en la enfermería- frunce el ceño- Podrías parar de hacer eso por un momento

-Tsk…- Retira bruscamente su brazo y envaina a Mugen, luego se sienta en la cama del lado sonrojado

-Te veías tan afligido- Volvió a sentarse en la cama y miro tristemente a Lavi- Allen es un chico fuerte, no te preocupes- Sonrió con dulzura

-Hierba mala nunca muere- Una mirada asesina muy disimulada por parte de Lenalee le hizo erizar la piel- Tsk…- Fingía no haber sentido nada

-Lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a Allen ¿no?- Sonrió a Lavi y luego se puso de pie para comenzar a Halar a Kanda del cuello hasta llevarlo a la puerta de la enfermería- Cuida bien de Allen, Lavi, Buenas noches… Vamos anda Kanda, no interrumpas- Esto último lo dijo a lo bajito mientras empujaba a Kanda y finalmente le sonreía nerviosa al futuro Bookman

-Buenas noches…- Se giró de nuevo a la cama, un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de Lenalee y sobre todo el de Kanda, pero eso es cuento a parte, luego sonrió con dulzura al apacible Allen que dormía… por así decirlo, plácidamente y con ambas manos sujetó la delicada manita derecha de Allen- Espero que pronto estés de vuelta Allen… eres un chico con suerte…

Luego de un tiempo considerable de observación a Allen, Lavi se quedó finalmente dormido sin soltar aún la mano de Allen.

Abrió con pereza los ojos al sentir un palpable movimiento entre sus manos, se levantó de golpe al ver como los finos dedos de Allen estaban reaccionando, su ojo se dirigió rápidamente al rostro del menor, viendo como abría lentamente los ojos y se giraba a su derecha para toparse con el rostro de Lavi

-Buenos días- sonrió Lavi despreocupadamente, como de costumbre, la mano de Allen se deslizó con cuidado de las de Lavi, parpadeaba lentamente y había amanecido más pálido de costumbre, quien no luego de casi morir… luego de un momento de silencio, Allen sonrió dulcemente y se cubrió más con las cobijas

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo fue que llegué acá?

-Bien… _No me extraña que tenga problemas para recordar lo que le pasó_- suspira y se recuesta en su mano derecha- Ayer durante una misión fuiste herido por un Noah

-¿Misión? ¿Noah?...- su sonrisa se curveó hacia abajo- De que hablas…

-Vamos Allen, deja de fingir que no recuerdas cosas tan simples- Soltó una risita- Nadie te reprochará por casi morir

-¿Quién eres tú?- Esto último paró en seco la risita de Lavi, haciendo que su expresión se llenara de Horror y sus… no me acostumbro, su pupila se encogiera, ¿Era verdad? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Allen?

CONTINUARÁ…

Terminé… .. ¿Qué tal quedó? Recibo todas las críticas, cartas bomba, juguetes bomba, peluches de Allen bomba y todo tipo de comida bomba, no pediré que no me den tan duró o no tendría gracia nwnUUU, recuerden, al dejar un review evitarán que mi autoestima se haga añicos, porque aunque sea sé que alguien leyó mis sandeces w, y si no les gustó, que sea lo primero en decir así quemó este fic y lo restante de sus ideas XD


	2. Chapter 2

Que bien que gusto nwnUUU, yay, bueno, pues, gracias a las clases de Biología, pude inspirarme para continuarlo, a ver si recibo otro review, Mil gracias por leerlo rohvandutch TT-TT

-¿Sabes quién soy?- Lenalee se señaló el rostro, estaba sentada en la cama de Allen y le miraba fijamente

-Eh…- Inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda- No… no creo… - Encoge los párpados

-¿Sabes quién es él?- Señala a Kanda

-Tsk…- Giró el rostro molesto, estaba recostado en la pared- Que te hace pensar que el moyashi se acuerde de mi

-Kanda- Lenalee se giró y dijo en tono de reproche

-¿Moyashi?- Se comienza a halar el cabello con la mano izquierda- ¿Quién se llama Moyashi?

-No le prestes atención a Kanda- Con una sonrisita nerviosa tomando de los hombros a Allen- Tiene dificultad para aprender los nombres de las personas-A Kanda le salta una venita de la cabeza

-En realidad si fue mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos- Lavi estaba sentado en la esquina inferior de la cama mirando al suelo

-Llamaré a mi hermano…-Se pone de pie

-¿Vas a confiar en el científico loco de Komui?- Arqueó una ceja Kanda, en respuesta a esto, Lenalee tan solo salió de la enfermería

-La hiciste molestar- Tenía la mirada fija en la puerta- Vaya que no sabes tratar con mujeres-Se cruza de brazos con una sonrisita de superioridad- Tendré que enseñarte Yuu-chan…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero que me enseñes a tratar a la mujeres?- Mirando la espalda de Lavi despectivamente- Yo sé muy bien como trato a la gente

-¿Seguro?- Y siguieron discutiendo mientras Allen les miraba un tanto confundido y dormido la conversación, Kanda gritar a Lavi, Lavi reírse de Kanda, acto seguido, Kanda se abalanza sobre Lavi desenvainando a Mugen haciendo que Allen se quede pasmado mirando la escena, para luego acercarse al borde de la cama teniendo mejor vista a la masacre de conejos, y ahí estaba… ¿aún vivo?, Lavi tenía mucha suerte, su cuello no había alcanzado a ser perforado por la peligrosa Mugen, esta vez, la espada yacía a su izquierda ensartada en el suelo, sonreía asustado, mientras el samurái permanecía mirándolo fijamente y con una enorme "venita" saltando por su cabeza, por fortuna, esta se estaba deshinchando. El albino parpadeo varias veces antes de volver en si

-eh… ¿Están bien?

-¡¡A ti que te importa Moyashi!!- Le fulmina con la mirada, luego des estaca su querida Mugen del suelo, la cual pasa en su trayecto a la funda, peligrosamente por el rostro de Lavi, haciendo que la risita asustada cambiara a una nerviosa horrorizada, al ponerse de pie y tener todo en su extensión bajo control, les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- tsk- Salió de esta

-OO Eso estuvo cerca…- Se pone de pie y se sacude

- ¿Quién es esa chica?- Preguntó con un rostro asustado a Lavi

-Chica… ¡¡Oh!! Si, esa chica se llama Yuu-chan- Sonríe pícaramente y afirma como loco

-Me genera desconfianza… mucha…- comienza a retroceder en la cama

-¿Yuu? ¡¡Siempre!! ¿Qué no lo… LA acabas de ver?

-Yuu… ah… no…- Lavi lo mira intrigado- Tu eres el que me causa desconfianza- Señala inocentemente a Lavi

-Ahhh…-Cierra los ojos y se encoge de hombros- Pues por eso te de…-El eco de las últimas palabras de Allen le pasan por la cabeza, haciendo que baje los hombros y mire a Allen- ¡¡Que!!

-¿Por qué el parche?- Arquea una ceja

-Ah…- Con un tic en el ojo derecho- Donde estará Komui…

La puerta se abre de golpe, haciendo que ambos miren a este, para que Allen se horrorice al ver aquel extraño hombre correr hacia él con un aparentemente inofensivo taladro en sus manos y un casco con el letrero: "En construcción". Al ritmo de los pasos de Komui hacia la cama, los ojos de Allen se abren aún más por la cercanía, intenta seguir corriendo en la cama, pero ya no puede más, con lo que recurre a un…

-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!- Cerró los ojos y se encogió en el último tramo de la cama

-¡¡Hermano!!- Entra a la habitación frenando en el marco de la puerta

-¿Eh? –Lavi toma a Allen en sus brazos- ¡¡Oh Lenalee!! ¡¡Ya- Cae de cara a la cama enterrando la punta del taladro en la almohada, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, menos al desquiciado que seguí aún plantado de cara a la cama, del posible resultado de la caída, si no hubiese sido por Lavi

-Menos mal…- Suspira y baja la mirada buscando a Allen hasta toparse con un aún más aturdido y esta vez sonrojado Allen residiendo un tanto tenso en su pecho- Allen ¿Pasa algo?

-N… n… No… no- Negó rígidamente haciendo aún más notorio el sonrojo- _ Se siente… tan… cálido… tan bien… que hasta es incómodo_- Decía un tanto más calmado cerrando los ojos y recostando un poco más su cabecita contra el pecho del pelirrojo

-Komui nii-san… ¡¡Guarda ese taladro!!

- Y dime Allen-kun- Haciendo el vano intento de sacar el taladro de la cama- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Vuelve a Halar- ¿Ya está mejor tu herida?

-¿Yo?- Sale del mundo de las fantasías para voltear a mirar al supervisor- si

-¡¡Me alegra!!- Imprime más fuerza sacando el taladro de golpe tropezando un poco para atrás, girándose y quedando de frente con la enfermera en jefe, la cual no parecía muy contenta con el hoyo de la cama- ¡¡Oh!!- Escondiendo el taladro en su espalda- ¡¡Enfermera en jefe!!- Sonríe nerviosamente- ¡¡Que hermosa sorpresa!! ¿Qué la trae por acá?

-Supervisor…- Con aquella voz de ultratumba- No escándalos, no espectáculos bochornosos- Le quita el taladro- No taladros para usar con los pacientes- Se va

-Ah…- Se da la vuelta para mirar a Allen que continuaba aún en los brazos de Lavi- Por lo que Lenalee alcanzó a decirme, estas teniendo problemas para reconocer a las personas ¿eh?- Recuperando un poco de cordura, la cual como sabemos dura por segundos ¬¬- ¿De mi te acuerdas?- Se acerca a Allen de golpe señalando su rostro y haciendo un mohín

-No…- Lo mira con desconfianza

-Komui-san, lo está poniendo nervioso con esa actitud- Lavi coincidió con la expresión de desconfianza y retrocedió unos pasos

-Pérdida de memoria- Acomodando sus gafas- Si no reconoce a las personas a su alrededor, significa que está ciego- Lenalee y Lavi caen estilo animé- Pero cono se asustó al ver el taladro, es lo único que resta, y esta es la prueba final… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Allen… Walker

-¿Sabes que es este lugar?

-¿Una enfermería?

-¡¡General Cross!!

-¡¡Deudas!!- Se esconde en el pecho de Lavi cubriéndose con su camisa

-No lo ha olvidado todo…- Le pica un hombro a Allen- ¿Eres exorcista?

-¿Ya se fueron?...- Sin moverse

-Si, pero volverán…- Dijo el chino encogiéndose de hombros

-¡¡Komui!!- Gritaron Lavi y Lenalee al unísono

-Ya… ya… se equivocaron de lugar… ¬¬ _Yo quería divertirme con sus traumas… _Y bien, Allen…

-Aún no…- Saliendo de su "Escondite" XD

-No sé que decir…- Se alejó tomando actitud seria- Parece que su problema no es tan agudo

-¿Fue a causa de golpe?- Lenalee se acercó a Lavi

-Puede que si, pero, tan solo lo hirieron, a menos de que se haya golpeado a la caída con algo o del afán de traerlo acá por parte de Lavi haya hecho que por error le diera uno que otro golpe en el camino

-No… ¡¡Y no soy tan descuidado!!

-mmm… que habrá sido…- Saca una red de mariposas y atrapa a Timcampy que andaba revoloteando como loco- El debe de saberlo- Mira a Lavi y lo señala con el dedo índice de su mano derecha- ¡¡Lavi!!- Lavi se endereza- ¡¡Averigua que más olvidó Allen!! ¡¡Y familiarízalo con el ambiente!!Mientras yo evito el papeleo… DIGO… busco la manera de ayudarle a recordar

-¡¡Supervisor!!- Se escuchaba la voz de Reever en el pasillo mientras caminaba

-Rayos…- Mira a todos lados y sale corriendo a la puerta

-¡¡Komui-san!! ¡¡Espere!!- Grito un tanto exaltado Lavi

-¿Qué pasa?- Se detuvo impaciente

-¿Hay posibilidades de que averigüe como hacer que Allen recuerde?...- mirada suplicante

-Yo… no sé… tal vez no

-¡¡Supervisor!!- Reever se acercaba

-¡¡Suerte!!- Sale corriendo y perdiéndose en el pasillo

-Siempre huyendo del trabajo…- Se gira Lenalee con la mano derecha en la frente, luego se queda mirando a la pareja, Lavi aún cargando a Allen y Allen aún recostado en Lavi- Lavi-kun- Sonríe- Creo que ya puedes bajarlo…

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Si!!- Se da la vuelta y coloca en la cama consecutiva a la perforada al albino. Allen miraba hacia su regazo, se había acostumbrado al calor que le brindaba el agarre del pelirrojo

-Allen-kun- Se sienta a un lado de Allen y pone sus manos sobre las de él, las cuales permanecían en su regazo- Yo soy Lenalee, y el es Lavi- Levantando su palma izquierda y abriéndose paso para que así el peliblanco admirara de nuevo al ojiverde y devolver avergonzado su mirada a su regazo- Lo mejor será que por hoy descanses y organices tu mente, mañana en la mañana nosotros pasaremos por acá, para que vayamos al comedor- Se pone de pie- Vamos, dejemos a Allen y su cabecita solos- Comienza a Halar a Lavi, más este estaba fijo en la actitud del menor, Lenalee se detuvo al sentir que Lavi la detenía- ¿Algo más?

-¿Eh?- Mira a Lenalee- ¿Yo?- Mira a Allen y este que le observaba con el rabillo del ojo le regala una encantadora sonrisa- Ah…- Se sonroja y desvía la mirada- ¡¡Que te mejores Moyashi-chan!!- Con una gran sonrisa Tratando de disimular mientras se iba con Lenalee

-Que descanses- Agitando elegantemente su delicada mano

Caminaron juntos por un rato al salir de la enfermería, hasta que Lenalee se separó de Lavi, para tomar el corredor opuesto al camino del Bookman Junior, había notado el comportamiento de sus compañeros y era algo que en verdad le extrañaba, pero a la vez le divertía, haciendo en su "Casta" cabecita pensamientos enfermizos mientras se reía sola por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse con Kanda y detenerse en seco ambos

-Kanda…

-¿Qué pasó con el moyashi?

-Mi hermano dijo que perdió la memoria… por eso es que no nos reconoce- Mira al suelo un tanto frustrada- Lavi parecía que se iba a derrumbar cuando Komui nii-san le dijo que tal vez no habrían posibilidades de ayudarle a recobrar la memoria a Allen-kun

-Tsk… apuesto a que ese moyashi quiso defender al estúpido conejo recibiendo todo el daño- Con un gesto de evidente o más bien aparente fastidio

-Después de todo estas preocupado- Suelta una risita

-Claro que no…- Cierra los ojos y siente como aquella delgada mano se posa sobre su mejilla haciendo que se sorprenda, abra los ojos y sus mejillas se tornen de color rosa

-Puede que hoy no hayas perdido a un amigo- Con una cierta dulzura y compasión en sus ojos- Pero cuida lo que dices, puede que mañana pierdas a alguien aún mucho más importante

-Tsk…- Gira el rostro bruscamente huyendo del roce de la mano de Lenalee y ocultando a su vez el sonrojo mientras tras las palabras de la china, varias imágenes de ella pasaban por su cabeza

-Mañana desayunarás con nosotros, tenemos que acostumbrarle de nuevo a su actual vida, en caso de que no haya nada que hacer- Le sonríe

Pues de nuevo acá está OO nnUU, reviews??


End file.
